Shattered
by Some kinda Writer
Summary: Everything that Naruto knows is destroyed along with Konoha, now he must find out what was the cause for this destruction and stop it. Eventual NaruxSaku


A/N: Well here it is! My first attempt at a FanFiction, please review and tell me how to make it better and how you liked it! Thanks for choosing it!

_**'bla bla bla cha' ----- Inner Sakura**_

_'bla bla bla' ---- Thoughts_

Shattered – Chapter 1

A Crowd of fans, thats what the young blond boy heard as he stepped into the stadium. Constant cheering and screaming.

_'This must be what attention feels like.' _Naruto thought.

Uzumaki Naruto made his way further into the stadium, where several other shinobi stood, patiently waiting for further instruction. A man began to speak, and the crowd silenced.

"You 8 shinobi have made it up to the third exam of the Chunnin exams, the tournament phase. It will be a 1v.s.1 match and the winner will move on to the next round."

The eight Genin awaited impatiently. And the instructor turned to one side of the crowd.

"The first round, Uchiha Sasuke versus Garra of the Sand." He then turned to the remaining 6. "The rest of you, make your way to the waiting area."

Naruto past his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, "Kick his ass, Sasuke." Naruto said resting a hand on his friends shoulder.

Naruto made his way to the waiting area, and watched the battle begin.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Crowd

A blond girl moaned, "Ugh, these seats are terrible! I can barely see Sasuke-kun!"

A chubby kid inquired, "Why, is it so important you see him?That guy doesn't seem so special to me." he said sticking his hand in a bag of chips.

"You wouldn't understand." She looked around for a moment until she saw a pink haired girl in a closer seat, "Sakura! Ill just go sit with her!" She scooted and pushed her way through the rows and made her way down to the Pinkette.

"Ino? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I'm not going to let you steal Sasuke-kun's view with your Forehead! So ill sit next to you."

Sakura sighed, not interested in arguing with Ino, and continued to think.

_'Sasuke-kun is fighting that guy who hurt Lee so bad. I hope he will be okay.' _She thought hopefully

_**'Of course he'll be okay CHA, our man's got moves!' **_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the instructors booming voice.

"Now, Begin!" The man said stepping away.

Before a human I could see both opponents began fighting.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The crowd began screaming and begging for more once again. Along with two girls.

"Yeah Sasuke! I knew you could do it!

"Hooray!"

_'Thank god he's safe!' _Sakura thought relieved.

"Now will Naruto Uzumaki and..."

Sakura froze her other teammate, she had almost forgot. _'I wonder who Naruto is fighting.'_

_**'Perhaps if you LISTNED you could find out!' **_

Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Kankuro of the Sand please make there way to the stadium."

_'No... another ninja from the Sand! This one took out his opponent in the last round in seconds!'_

"I wonder if Naruto's going to be alright against this guy." Ino said not caring much.

"Ye...Yea." she said unsure.

* * *

Back in the arena

Naruto stepped up to the stadium, looking at the shifted earth due to Gaaras attacks. His eyes made his way up to his opponent who had a mummy like shape on his back.

_'Here we go...'_

The Instructor began speaking, "Now, Begin."

Naruto prepared him self for anything, keeping his guard up. Kankuro took they mummy figure off of his back. He made a handsign and the wrappings flew off of it revealing a puppet. Naruto decided to take the offensive.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. Two clones of himself appeared next to him in poofs of smoke and each of them made there way behind Kankuro in a flanking position. Kankuro merely smirked and moved his index finger. The puppet responded and moved its arms toward two replicas of Naruto.

_'This cant be good.'_

Kunai shot from the puppets weaponized arms, instantly piercing and destroying the clones of Naruto. The crowd roared in response obviously pleased. Naruto then made the appropriate handsigns and 5 more clones made there way into existence, they formed a line and began sprinting towards the Puppet as the real Naruto began running for his back side, Kunai in hand. This time Kankuro moved his middle finger. A nozzle came from the puppets palms, and Kankuro whispered, "Puppet Technique: Burning Wave." Fire jetted from the nozzles instantly incinerating all of Naruto's clones, falling for Naruto's trap. Naruto jumped from behind him ready to knife him in the back. The knife plunged into Kankuro's skin earning a laugh from him.

"No blood." Naruto murmured, talking to no one in particular.

Kankuros skin ripped and warped, and a long katana protruded from his arm. Beefroe he had time to react the sword glided across his chest, a trail of blood following.

"Gah!" Naruto moaned in agony.

When he glanced back up the puppet was looking back at him Kankuro behind it.

* * *

Ino and Sakura

Sakura saw the blade cut Naruto and gasped.

"Ouch, Narutos getting beat pretty bad, the guy seems like hes just toying with him." Ino said.

Sakura could barely watch, _'You gotta win this Naruto!'_

Stadium

A dark chakra filled Naruto with power, the very air around them intensifying.

Naruto then spoke bangs covering his eyes, "Sorry...but I did not come this far to get beaten!"

Steam consumed the long gash across his chest and it healed. Naruto quickly moved and kicked the puppet down, Instantly he formed more clones to pin down the puppet while he took care of the actual enemy.

A quick fist met Kankuros face as he flew across the field. Rubbing his cheek for blood, he doused each of his fingers in blood. "Puppet Techinque: Human." Invisible strings conneted with each of Narutos clones with out him noticing and began sprinting there way towards Naruto along with the Puppet.

A clone kicked Naruto to the ground, then repeatedly punched him in the face. Kankuro then moved his middle finger again causing its two arms to rise toward the pile of Narutos. Two nozzles came out of his palms once again and were all doused in fire. After the smoke cleared, the crowd along with Kankuro were both surprised to not see a charred Naruto. Kankuro looked around for a moment and saw Naruto biting his thumb

"Summoning Jutsu!" He called as his palm hit the ground. A blast of smoke consumed Naruto. When the smoke cleared, a large yellow frog was in the place of Naruto.

A screaming voice was heard calling from within the toad. "Get me outta here!"

And just about everyone in the the stadium sweat dropped. Naruto crawled out of the mouth of the toad panting and gasping for breath. "Okay... I'm... good..." Naruto managed to speak. "Okay Toad-chan Fire!" he shouted pointing at where Kankuro and his puppet were standing. The Toad inhaled and then released as 100's of Narutos shot out from its mouth like bullets.

Kankuros eyes widened, as he was instantly takled by several hundred Naruto.

* * *

The fight continued for several minutes.

The Kazekage in the Hokages booth rose up and began to walk into a concealed room, raising the Hokages attention. He brushed it off and continued to watch the fight

Back in the fight

Kankuro underestimated Naruto, he had managed to destroy his puppet, and pulled off a successful summon. He felt that Naruto deserved to win.

_'But thats not apart of my mission." _Kankuro played dead and fell over to the ground strings still connected to the shattered parts of the puppet.

Naruto began to walk over and see if he actually won. He was standing over Kankuro's body and looked down at him. For a brief moment he saw Kankuro's hand move and then two Katanas pierced through his chest. Blood poured out of him, and he fell to the ground.

"Winner, Kankuro of the Sand."

Doctors rushed over to Naruto and put him on to a stretcher.

The Crowd

"O M G Naruto just got killed!" Ino said surprised.

Sakuras eyes widened, the goofy kid who saved her in the Forest of Death and asked her out on dates just was impaled in front of her eyes.

"Naruto!" She cried out to the stadium.

Naruto heard Sakuras voice and for a moment before passing out, Naruto new that he had to live.

A/N: Well there it is the first chapter. I promise the plot will thicken next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it


End file.
